Hermione's Daughter Goes to Hogwarts
by Andrea Lotte
Summary: My name is Lyana, and you know who my mother is. Guess what, I've been accepted to Hogwarts! AND I just got a brarnd new diary! Guess I'd better make use of it. I wouldn't want to forget anything, especially about that cute Byron who goes to my school...
1. Chapter One

Eleven.

I like the way the word sounds on my tongue: eleven.

Eleven!

"Happy birthday, Lyana!" my mum cries, "Happy eleventh birthday!"

I can hardly believe it. Me! Eleven! Mum says I should expect the letter from Hogwarts any day now!

I can't wait! I've wanted to practice magic ever since I understood the fact that mum was a witch. Mum is radiant with pride. She's stroking my hair right now.

"Like that diary, do you?" she has just said fondly. "I won't bother you then; let you get on with your writing. I remember me at eleven. I loved to read, I did. I still do." My mother's eyes gleamed. "I remember when..." she stopped and sighed. "Never mind. I'll go off to check on your cake."

Cake! Mum makes the most wonderful cakes. They come in all shapes and sizes and they do the most magical things. A few years ago, on my eighth birthday, my mum baked a cake shaped like the sun. Heavens, it even looked like the sun! At first it burned a brilliant blood red, then a glowing gold, then a vivid orange, then a proud purple, and many more vibrant colours that I cannot remember. And when I ate it, the glorious buttery taste melted in my mouth. It was like paradise in my mouth. I wonder what charms my mother puts on these cakes. I sure hope I learn them at Hogwarts too.

"Hey mum! Will you tell me what sort of flavour the cake will be?" I call.

My mother laughs. "What if I say milk?"

I wrinkle my nose. "Milk?"

"What if I say milk...and stars?"

Milk and stars?

"What?"

My mother laughs again. "Guess, Lyana. Use your brain."

Galaxy? No, no. What's that got to do with milk? Oh, I know! The milky way! What wonders will she make now, I wonder?

Anyway, enough about my mother's wondrous cakes. More about me.

My name is Lyana Granger and as from today I am eleven (!!!). My mother, Hermione Granger, is the cleverest witch around. She's discovered new things about magic. These new things are so complex I won't bother writing them down. What I do know about it, however, is that she's found shorter ways of casting spells, and that she's mixed spells to create a new kind of magic for Aurors. People are writing books about it, and her strange spells are taught to would-be Aurors if they get the sufficient amount of NEWTs. I, being the young and irresponsible child that all kids are generalised as, don't even know what the names of these spells are. Of course, some of the older witches and wizards out there value the old way to do the spells, but there are few, since my mum is an admirer of the old way too.

And my father? Nothing to say. I'm sure I have one somewhere, but he ran out on me when he found out my mum was pregnant. Scared, he was. That's all my mum tells me, and she looks so evasive whenever she tells me the story. The problem is that she will never tell me my father's name. I can tell she hates him for what he did, but I know she misses him. I can see it in the wistful way she stares at the young couples passing in Diagon Alley. I sometimes dream about him coming back to us, flowers so romantically held in his hand with a jaunty but sorry smile on his face. But I abandoned that dream long ago. Having no dad isn't that bad, I suppose. Mum is all I really need. I hardly think about my dad anymore.

Merlin! An owl just flitted past my bedroom window! More later.


	2. Chapter Two

It's come! The letter from Hogwarts has come! I am to go there on September the first, and I can't wait! Mum was terribly excited when she saw the owl coming. She insisted on making ANOTHER cake to celebrate, and I readily agreed. Why not? My birthday cake was in a shape of a rectangle, like a photograph (my mum keeps me in touch with the Muggle world too, so I know all about them.) Anyway, my cake was like a photograph…of the Milky Way! It was beautiful! Every now and then bright shooting stars would zoom past, calling out in its magnificence. I almost didn't want to eat it; it was so wonderful! But mum got out the knife before I could say anything, and cut me a slice. When I bit into it, chocolate and cream oozed out and melted in my mouth. I swear I could feel something tickling my tongue, like stars dancing in the sky. I asked my mother if that was what it was: stars. But she just grinned secretively.

Wait, what was I talking about before the cake?

Oh yes, the letter from Hogwarts.

Mum is going to take me to Diagon Alley tomorrow so I can buy supplies, like a cauldron and a wand. Oh! A very wand of my own! I can't wait for tomorrow!

Lelos will be coming with me, of course. Lelos is my pet owl and I've had him since the age of eight. He's almost like my best friend. He's as spry and able as a deer because I never really needed him before; I have never been to boarding school or anything like that. Lelos is a lovely snowy owl, and my mum says he constantly reminds her of Hedwig.

Hedwig? Oh, I suppose I haven't mentioned her. She was the snowy owl of Harry Potter. And I mean THE Harry Potter. Mum always tells me stories about him and Ron Weasely, her other best friend. Well, maybe "best" is too strong a word. Ron Weasely moved away because of a job promotion. Apparently he had become an Auror, and my mother never bothered to keep in touch, since she was so busy with her newfound discoveries. And Harry Potter…I gather that they meet occasionally in Hogsmeade. I know they're still good friends, but not as much as before, since both Harry and my mum have been busy looking after their children and with their jobs. It's sad, isn't it, how everything changes? Mum told me that they were an inseparable group before.

Harry Potter's children…hmm, I wonder if I'll meet them in Hogwarts? Mum told me that Harry's son, Jim…or maybe Fin (I'm not too sure) is one year older than me and is already in Hogwarts. And they have a daughter too, who is the same age as me. I forgot her name completely but I do know that it is something like mine…Lyona? Lyanesse? Lila? I can't remember. And their mother…mum always laughs when she tells me who Harry Potter is married too. Someone called Cho Chang. I have no idea why she laughs. She said something about a long and heavy road to marriage…and a love triangle? Cedric Gregory? Isn't that it? Or maybe it was Cedric Diggory…

As you can see, I have no aptitude for remembering names.

Another divine smell is wafting through the kitchen doors up into my nose. I'm going to see what mum is making now and see if I can steal a little without her noticing…

See you later!

Ha, ha! I went to Diagon Alley today with a brand new wand of my own! It really is lovely: twelve inches, made of maple wood with a unicorn hair. It sparkles when the light touches it and when I stroke it lightly with my finger gold and red sparks fizz out of it. I also have a new set of books (that my mum still knows off by heart, I might add,) a cauldron, new quills and ink, a handsome telescope set and lots more besides!

But the best thing about us going to Diagon Alley was that we ran into Harry Potter, his wife and son! His daughter wasn't there; she was at the pet shop with someone called Jack…no idea who he is.

Anyway, their son's name is not Jim or Fin. It's actually Tim, and he's a little quiet. Maybe he was just shy; I don't know. But he was rather nice-looking. He had warm brown eyes and they turn up at the corners. He has nice brown hair as well. I hope I'll be able to talk to him more at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter was nice to me, too. I'd never really spoken to him before; mum never took me to visit him. I wonder why. But he was friendly. He asked me if I'd be going to Hogwarts and I said yes, I would. And he smiled and said, "You'll have a lot of fun, trust me."

I do trust him. I can't WAIT to go to Hogwarts!


	3. Chapter Three

Hello again. I love the way my BRAND NEW QUILL sweeps over this page with ease, and I love the way my BRAND NEW INK spreads easily through this sheet. My mum permitted me to test my stationary out after I begged for a good half an hour.

Merlin.

Anyway, last night, before I went to bed, mum came in to kiss me goodnight. Even though I'm eleven I still look forward to these times with childish glee, because if my mum has spare time she tells me a story about her times in Hogwarts. I've heard each one but even still, I love hearing them. And it just so happens that she decided to tell me one then.

It was one of my favourites: her encounter with a real, live troll, and it was a significant story because that was the real time she, Ron and Harry became friends.

I didn't ask why it was the "first time."

Mum sat down at the edge of my bed and smoothed the covers.

"Well, it was back in first year when the troll broke into the school," she recounted, her eyes reminiscent and misty. "That awful, stuttering teacher Professor Quirrell had let it in to distract the school so he could get the Philosopher's Stone" (that was also another of my favourites) "and give it to Voldemort." (Oh, what a pleasant chill I felt when I heard that word! I don't think the world will ever forget Voldemort. He'll only live in horror stories from now on.) "Anyway, I had been very angry at Harry and Ron because…well, I can't remember now." (Yeah right mum.) "I went to hide inside the loos so I could have a good cry. It was Halloween night, and the feast was to start soon. Everyone was supposed to meet in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron went inside the Great Hall, waiting for the food greedily. But then that horrid Quirrell rushed in yelling 'Troll! Troll!' So then of course the students started to panic. Professor Dumbledore told them to go back to their rooms and he and some teachers would go looking for the troll. But then Harry and Ron realised that I was still in the girls' bathroom (Lavender told them where I was) and knew nothing about the troll. So they went looking for me, and heard me scream. I had seen the troll.

"It was terrifying, it was. Imagine me there, sitting and sniffling, and suddenly, this huge, looming, dribbling monster comes up to you, groaning and sniffing. Its teeth were in the wildest array and I ts eyes were mean and menacing, albeit stupid. It held a club, too. It was as tall as Mount Everest and its breath could've killed a heavily armed Achilles with a peg on his nose. It was disgusting and horrible beyond nightmares.

"Anyway, Ron and Harry rushed in, wands at the ready. I was lying against the wall, feeling very faint and scared. The troll was coming towards me, its eyes glinting. Harry yelled at Ron to confuse the troll, and Harry threw a tap against the wall. The troll was really dumb, and so it turned around looking really perplexed. It saw Harry and started towards him, but then Ron threw a metal pipe at it and confused the troll more. It turned to Ron and paused, and Harry took advantage of this stop to shout 'Run, run!' to me and pull me to the door. But I was so petrified I couldn't move.

Then Harry did the most bravest but dumbest thing imaginable: he ran up to the troll and jumped. He threw his arms around its neck from its back. Harry's wand was jammed up in the troll's nostril and it reared back in pain. It flailed about, swinging Harry about. And then Ron whipped out his wand and yelled: '_Wingardium Leviosa!_'"

At this point I interrupted like I did every time she told me this story. "What spell is that?"

"You know it, love," mum said to me. "It's the spell to make things fly. Ron used the spell, right for the first time, I might add, to make the club fly out of the troll's hand and onto his head.

"The troll fell to the floor with a crash. Harry was safe, Ron was safe, and I was safe."

"And after that?"

My mum smiled secretly. "Too late now, baby," she whispered and turned off the lights. "Nighty-night." And she left my bedroom.


	4. Chapter Four

September the first is drawing near. I cannot wait!

August the 29th! It's coming close…

August 30th…

August 31st…

Tomorrow I got to King's Cross and set foot on the scarlet Hogwarts Express at platform 9¾! Excitement has taken over me. I can't stay still for one second, unless I say to myself _If you don't stay still you won't get to go to Hogwarts_ or something equally childish.

Oh, to Merlin with childishness! I'm going to Howgarts tomorrow!

Mum has told me to dial it down. Believe me, mum, I'm trying. But I can scarcely wait!

All right, Lyana Granger. Change the subject before the diary runs away from boredom.

I dreamt about the troll adventure last night, after mum had left my bedroom. Mum's stories always make me feel so warm and comforted, no matter how gruesome they are. They always seem to end happy. As I say, _seem_…

It's never really crossed my mind if my mum lies to me often or not. Lie seriously, I mean. I don't mind if she lies to me if it's a small white one, like if she's planning on surprising me or anything, and I haven't known her to tell me huge whoppers.

Or have I? What about my dad?

Well, I wouldn't consider _that_ a lie. It's a secret.

I suppose it would help if I looked into a mirror, but even my looks won't tell their story. They're all mixed up, as if every guy threw their genes into a cauldron and mixed it all up. You could say I have red hair, brighter and redder than the morning sun, but you can't ignore the vivid streaks of gold that run down from my head. I have red-gold hair, really. And I have large brown eyes, which is the only thing I inherited from my mother. I do not think my mother's lighting intelligence was passed down to me. I think I'm just averaged-brained. I can't even remember names properly. And I'm as pale as that disgusting tofu cake my mother brings home from my granny once in a while. "It's good for your health and teeth, dahhh-ling."

I'm tall, too, and straight straight _straight._ Everything about me is. Straight hair, skinny skinny skinny, and sadly, no curves to top off the body models need.

Merlin.

Anyhow, I'm not sure exactly how my dad knew my mum and it looks like it'll be a while before she tells me the whole story. I have tried again and again to force it out of her, but to no avail.

I have no aptitude for remember names OR persuading people. I don't think I'll do well in Hogwarts.

But I really really want to make my mother proud! I really really want to go to Hogwarts! I wonder often about it. Will the fat lady still be there? Will the food be the best of all school-food? And what about Hogsmeade? Well, I've never really been there. Mother's taken me once or twice but she says she wants to tantalise me and wait for third year. She's succeeded pretty well. I want to go to Honeydukes! Because of her "process of tantalising me" she only let me look through the window. Oh what torment! I could only gaze at those wondrous sugary colours singing out to me through the glass.

I will be back, Honeydukes sweets, to claim my love for you. I shall rescue you and let you seek refuge in my stomach. It will take time, but I will get there.

Ha-ha, now where was I?

Oh yes, tomorrow's September the first and I'll be going to Hogwarts!

YAY!


	5. Chapter Five

Oh, I'm barely at Hogwarts and something has happened already! The train has left the station already and it is on its way to Hogwarts. Sunshine is striking the windows, as if God above is celebrating what has happened. Well, it's not much to celebrate, of course. I wasn't _that_ brave. Perhaps I'm more like my mother than I thought. After all, I _did_ think quickly.

Oh right, I haven't explained. I suppose I will have to get used to this, if I am going to keep this diary up to date at all. I'd better start from the beginning. This will take a long time.

Mum took me to King's Cross herself. She was very quiet, probably because she'd be saying goodbye to her only daughter very soon. I took pains in not troubling her and tried not to complain about the abundant crowd.

By some miracle, mum had found a clear space facing a brick wall.

"Um, mum?" I asked her tentatively, "Is this the brick wall you told me about before?"

My mother laughed. "Yes, Lyana darling. Care to go first?"

I gulped. The formidable wall, I am sorry to admit, seemed to leer at me. The eroding, jagged brick gave an air of many accidents and painful encounters. The greying concrete that joined the sinister bricks together seemed to wobble dangerously and give way to the bricks.

"Lyana?" Mum looked at me quizzically. "You've gone rather quiet." (_Hypocrite._) "You all right, dear?"

I swallowed again. "Um, yes, I'm fine mum, thanks." I looked at her. "You go first, mum. I'm a little afraid I might do it wrong."

My mother looked at me concernedly, but I thought I saw a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. She knew I was scared! Merlin.

So she took hold of her trolley, which held Lelos in it (mine held my suitcases in it), and ran forward. A bustling crowd covered my view of her. It cleared.

She had disappeared.

To any other young girl, panic would've seized her heart. But not me; I knew better. She had run into the wall to get to the hidden platform 9¾. And now it was my turn.

I sucked in my breath and hoped it would not be my last breath ever. I gripped my trolley handle extremely tight, and bit my lip. I spun my head around to see if anyone was looking. No one was. I turned my direction back to the hideous, terrifying brick wall that separated the two platforms with whole numbers, moved my feet and bent my knees. I ran. The image of a huge crowd swam before my young eyes, and the icy fingers of fear grasped my heart, squeezing it to death. But I did not waver and I did not close my eyes. I ran nearer and nearer to the wall, hoping nervously, waiting anxiously…

I ran into the wall.

At this point I closed my eyes, waiting for the searing pain and intense hysterical sobs from my mother. But they did not come. I opened my eyes and smiled triumphantly.

I was on platform 9¾! Mum came up to me, grinning and clapping her hands.

"Now that wasn't too bad, was it? I knew you'd be all right," she said.

I squinted at her. "Did you really?"

Mum tapped her nose and her grin became infuriatingly secretive. "Now that would be telling, my dear."

I shrugged, and pushed my trolley forward. I took one glance at the scarlet train and gawped.

It truly was an awesome sight. For me, anyway. The mighty crimson locomotive was still and silent, sitting in its lordly way among all the students. It wasn't only the train; it was the students as well. There were so many! Not all of them were dressed in the black Hogwarts uniform, but it wasn't that. So many different heads! Red, blonde, brown, and black-haired heads were teeming all over the platform. I suddenly felt very small and very shy.

My mum seemed very preoccupied, though. This sight didn't seem to faze her at all. She seemed very wary, and kept glancing around the platform, like she was looking for someone. The minute she saw Harry she relaxed. I saw him too, but it was too hard to attract his attention. He was talking happily with Cho Chang, his pretty Asian wife, and with this other curly-haired girl that I couldn't see very well. And then…my heart skipped a beat. There was Tim, leaning against a pillar. Whether he was smiling or frowning I could not see, and frankly I didn't care either. Whilst my mum fiddled with Lelos's cage, I took secret glances at Tim every second or so.

Soon it was time to go. Tears welled up on the rim of my mother's eyelids, but they didn't fall. She didn't say anything. She just looked at me in that powerful way a mother can, and hugged me tightly. I choked, but I didn't cry. She ruffled my hair and kissed me on the cheek. She looked at me again, in that way which holds everything: worry and peace, trust and hesitancy, joy and misery, and only love itself. Above all, her look held _her_ in it, the defiance of _her_ and no one else, and no one would replace her. She was my mother, and I would not see her for some time.

I stepped into the train, and leaned out of the window. "Write, mum!" I called to her, and waved.

My mother smiled sadly and waved back. "Of course I will, Ly. Have fun at Hogwarts! Look out for Hagrid for me, will you?"

"I will! Bye!"

"Goodbye!" My mother paused, as if wondering if she should say the thing I knew she wanted to say or not. "I…I love you, Lyana!"

I didn't care who else was watching, and I didn't mind if people teased me later for being a little mummy's girl. I smiled cheerfully back at her. "I love you too mum! Bye!"

The train whistled, and the wheels spun. I closed the window and looked out. The view of my mother blurred and faded.

I sunk down into my chair, and thought miserably: "No more cakes for me."

A/N: The thing Lyana was talking about at the beginning hasn't happened yet, by the way. It's just that I really wanted to show the relationship between Lyana and Hermione, her mother. Was this chapter a bit sappy? I wanted to make it powerful. Please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter Six

I tried to put my two suitcases up on the little ledge below the ceiling with some difficulty. After about ten minutes of huffing, puffing, and almost dying, the suitcases were up. I clapped my hands victoriously, and danced around. Lelos, who was in the middle of a nap, glared at me.

"Sorry, Lel," I said, and sat down. I waited for the famed food-trolley. My stomach was growling already. Lelos glowered at me again.

"That wasn't me, Lelos! That was my stomach!" I told him indignantly. Lelos hooted and closed his eyes once more. I sniffed and took out my wand. I liked to look at it whenever I had to chance, and if I waved it about sparks would shoot out from the end. I liked that, as childish as I was.

For the first ten minutes after I had successfully put my bags in the right place, I did not do much. I doodled in my diary, stared out of the window, ate Pumpkin Pasties and other snacks I had bought from the lady with the food-trolley, and hummed a few tunes. I thought the trip was going to be extremely boring, and not as eventful as my mother's first ride to Hogwarts (apparently she went around looking for a frog.)

Suddenly I heard a scream that assuredly came from a girl, and then a growling jeer, spoken by a boy.

"Come on now, girly. Where's the wretched owl of yours, eh? You're a pretty one so we'll be nice."

"Nice!" snorted the girl. "You can just stick that huge head of yours up your pal's behind and leave my owl alone! She attacked you for a reason, you great big oaf. Leave me and my owl alone!"

"Ah, little girl, you're being stupid."

"I'M being stupid?"

"Now, now, girly, I'm making allowances."

"Then how about ALLOWING me to be alone? Tim! Tim!" the girl screamed.

Tim?

I rushed out of the compartment and looked around. Two big and burly sixth-years were chasing the same curly-haired girl I saw talking to Harry and Cho. Their fists were raised and they looked angry and murderous. The girl was rushing away from them as fast as possible, clutching an owl cage with a squawking tawny owl inside. She saw me and waved frantically.

"Help me! They're going to take Plush and hurt him!"

I looked around wildly, trying to find some way to stop the two thundering boys. I grabbed the girl and pushed her into the compartment. "In! In!" I urged her. I rushed in and held the door. The boys got to my door and banged the glass panes of the door.

"Let us in or we'll break the glass!"

I looked straight into the boys' eyes and saw a raging red temper out of control. My heart shivered to see such irrational anger.

The girl squealed. "He's going to break the glass! He means it!" She pointed at the bigger of the two. I searched in my head for some plan frenetically, and then, all of a sudden, I heard my mother's glorious, beautiful voice:

_And then Ron whipped out his wand and yelled: 'Wingardium Leviosa!'_

_Wingardium Leviosa!_

_Wingardium Leviosa!_

_Suitcase…_

_Heavy…_

_Wand…_

_Wingardium Leviosa!_

These thoughts ran through my brain faster than the Hogwarts Express. I whipped out my wand.

"Open the door!" the boys yelled.

"With pleasure," I answered, grinning, and turned the handle.

"What are you doing?" screamed the girl.

"What my mother told me to do!" I laughed, and pushed her out of the way. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

I pointed my wand to my suitcases, my heart beating wildly. _Will the spell work? Will it?_ I couldn't be sure.

And then the suitcases started to float in the air! They really, truly did! Happiness grabbed my head and heart. I smiled triumphantly at the two boys, who were gazing at the floating suitcases. Then, thinking that they were floating there for no apparent reason, they started forward. As a result, the two heavy suitcases fell on their heads with a dull thud. They fell to the floor, unconscious.

The girl snorted. "What idiots."

I gazed at my wand in awe. "Yeah," I said, dazed.

"You've done that spell before?"

"No."

"Merlin! You're good."

"Not really."

"Oh come on. Thanks for helping me out. All the others were too scared to help me, and Tim had disappeared."

I paused. "Tim?"

"Tim's my brother. He's in the second year. I don't know where he went."

I was quiet for a minute, and then I said, "Tim Potter?"

The girl looked at me, surprised. "Yeah. That's right. How did you know?"

"I'm Hermione Granger's daughter," I said, feeling very shy.

The girl looked at me in surprise. "Oh! You're Lyana!" She chuckled. "I didn't realise. My name is Liatha, daughter of Harry Potter."

I chuckled too. "You look like him a lot," I told her. And she did. Her hair was black and curly, and she was also quite pale. She had stunning green eyes and even though she wasn't as thin as me, she had the right curves (lucky thing.) She was extremely pretty and made me feel very gross and ugly.

Liatha laughed. "Ha, ha, yes. Tim takes after my mum. You know him well, then?"

"Oh, no. I only met him once," I told her, sitting down.

"Mind if I sit here with you?" I shook my head, so she sat down opposite me. "Well, Tim spoke a lot about you. I thought he knew you quite well. He described me so well to you, it's wonder I didn't recognise you."

Wondrous warmth spread throughout my body. Tim had been talking about me? Oh wow!

"Well," I grinned mysteriously, "I daresay I leave a strong impression on some."

Liatha snorted. "I'll say. I'm not going to forget this suitcase incident for a long time."

Unexpectedly, the door opened. "Liatha? Are you all right? Wha—Lyana!"

I turned around, and the warmth inside of me intensified until it reached my cheeks.

It was Tim.


End file.
